


First Meeting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bottom Stephen, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Becker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

The music pounded through the nightclub, the floor vibrating and setting Stephen's teeth on edge, but it was exactly what he needed right now. The whisky burned as it went down his throat, but he needed that right now too.

"Buy you another?" the dark haired stranger asked him, leaning his hips against Stephen's back, breath hot against Stephen's neck.

"A double," Stephen replied, handing over his now empty glass. The stranger took the glass and motioned the guy behind the bar before pulling Stephen flush against him, kissing him fiercely. Stephen found himself responding almost against his will, his hands coming behind the stranger to pull him closer, grinding shamelessly against him.

"What do you say we skip the drink?" the stranger asked, before recapturing Stephen's lips.

"God yes," Stephen moaned, pulling the other man after him in the direction of the toilets.

Once inside they wasted no time, hands flailing at belts and buttons, tearing at condom wrappers, teeth nibbling at neck and ears until the stranger lifted Stephen up onto the nearest washbasin (Stephen's heart fluttering at the strength in the other man's arms) and thrusting inside of him.

"Fuck," Stephen cried out as the angle proved just right. His head fell back against the mirror and he wrapped his legs more tightly around the other man's back, his hands grabbing at the stranger's shirt and pulling him closer. They kissed again, tongues warring within each other's mouths as the stranger kept on fucking Stephen until all he could think about was the feel of the other man inside him, the taste of his sweat slicked skin as he licked at his neck, the feeling of being utterly at the mercy of the other man as he kept on pounding into him.

"God, you look so good like this," the stranger panted and with one final thrust Stephen was coming so hard he couldn't see straight, the other man soon following with an orgasm of his own.

Minutes passed as they gently untangled their limbs, Stephen wincing in places he didn't think was possible, and began redressing themselves. Stephen hated this part, and found himself awkwardly looking away from the other man. But he didn't seem to have any such problems, reaching up to stroke a finger down Stephen's cheek and kiss him hungrily again.

"It's been a pleasure," he told Stephen before turning to leave.

"Wait, I don't even know your name," Stephen said.

The man hesitated in the doorway. "Becker," he replied as he walked out, "my name's Becker."


End file.
